


Only Yours

by minusmelle



Series: I fucking love you [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cabins, M/M, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: roman and finn's first time.





	

“Finn! Are you ready?”

Roman had been calling Finn for five minutes now, yet his new boyfriend still wasn't ready. He put his and Finn’s bags down and made his way to the room where Finn was, buried under a mountain of tight sweaters.  “Babe,” Roman laughed at Finn’s obvious distress, and came over to him, and the mirror. “What's going on? Seth and Dean are waiting for us by the car.” 

“I don't know which one to wear!’ Finn exhaustedly exclaimed as he tossed his sweaters in the air. “We're going to be up in the mountains, and I need to look good. Which one of these screams, I'm hot but not trying too hard?” Finn gave Roman a desperate ‘help me’ look and all his boyfriend did was come over, take the black sweater out of Finn’s hands and slowly, he placed it over his broad shoulders, and abs. Finn felt him squeeze at his sides, and a slow, side smile was found on his beautiful lips. They were only dating for about four months now, and despite Roman's patience and understanding, Finn wasn't ready to… take the leap and have sex yet. Tonight was different though. 

Tonight… Finn was finally going to let Roman have him. 

He held Finn's hands in his own and then grabbed their bags and headed out together. Dean and Seth pressed down on the horn once they came out, making the lovebirds laugh while Roman loaded the car. Finn got in the back with Seth, because Dean insisted on riding shotgun and once all their bags were fully packed in the boot of the car, Roman got in, and they were on their way. 

It took two hours, a whining Dean and a Seth who desperately had to pee later, for them to arrive at their cabin. Seth and Roman went all out, getting a joint cabin with two sides so that both couples could have their privacy if they wanted. Roman unloaded his and Finn’s bags and Finn helped him truck it through the snow, into their own cabin. It was still snowing lightly outside, little flakes were falling onto Roman’s hair, which Finn took a quick snap of, as they came inside.

Finn helped him take the bags to their room, which had only one big bed. Finn gulped, he knew that despite him being ready for everything that was bound to happen tonight, he still couldn’t help but to think about what it all meant. Letting Roman have him, meant that this relationship was more than just fun and seeing where it goes. Finn was young, what if he fell in love with Roman? What if Roman was all he ended up wanting at such a young age? He thought about it, while looking at the bed, and suddenly arms came around his waist. Finn felt so comfortable and safe with Roman, and that's what scared him.

He turned around in his arms and the first thing Roman did was give him a soft kiss. He loved kissing Roman. His lips were soft, and his hands,  _ oh lord, _ those large,  beautiful hands squeezed at Finn’s waist, then down, slowly towards Finn's ass. Blue eyes were on him while Roman's hands slowly grabbed both of his cheeks through his jeans. Finn let out the lightest of gasps, while his boyfriend smiled at him. Those beautiful brown eyes shined, and soon they were walking together towards the wall. Roman pressed Finn against the wall, and took both of his beautiful arms and raised them above his head. 

“I…” Roman whispered it so close to Finn's mouth, nipping at his lips, his dominance giving Finn the hardest boner of his life, “... I'm going go start on dinner.” He released Finn, and the cute bastard had the nerve to wink as he left the room, leaving Finn in a sweaty, hard, mess. 

Finn came into the kitchen five minutes later, and saw Roman in an apron, chopping up peppers and onions for the sauce. He smiled at him, and came over to watch, sitting on top of the counter while his boyfriend’s arms flexed with every single slice of the knife. Finn started to think about how those arms fit around him perfectly. He got invited to stay over at Roman’s a couple of weekend's in a row and honestly there was nothing better than waking up with thick, muscular arms around him and an erection digging close to his boxer briefs. 

Speaking of underwear, Finn could see Roman’s peeking out through his jeans, not enough to tell what he was wearing, but just enough that Finn could feel his mouth watering, from the emporio tag, to what he knew was a big dick in that pants, it almost made him nervous. Not that he hasn't seen it before, hell it's been in his mouth before, but never inside of him. He was so thick, and big and well… what if it didn’t fit? Finn was no virgin but he was tight, and no doubt having Roman meant loosening up in a different way, if white guys were the minor leagues then Roman was definitely a major league player. 

He came up behind his boyfriend, and kissed the side of his face, making Roman smile. “You want some help?” Finn whispered near his ear and of course Roman nodded, and handed the knife over to Finn while he started on the chicken. He cut up veggies for him, and then placed them in the pot, along with the chicken, and Roman put the slow cooker on for 45 minutes. Once they were done, and hands were being washed, Finn decided to set the table.

He grabbed the fine china from the cabinet, and started to place it down, along with the cutlery. Roman watched him, for about five minutes before he decided to come up behind him, his large hands found their way around Finn, and soon a kiss was placed on Roman's lips. Finn never got enough whenever they kissed, Roman had magical lips, and a way with his hands that had Finn wondering why he waited so long to fuck him. He knew the answer, he didn't want to just fuck this man and be done with him, like Finn has with men in the past. He wanted Roman to make love to him, to be his, and no one else's and right now, that's exactly how Roman made him feel.

“You take my breath away,” Roman confessed, his words almost breathless, as his head rested against Finn’s. 

“Roman,” Finn felt him squeeze at his sides, and soon those glorious calloused, yet gentle hands made it underneath his sweater. Roman wasn’t playing around tonight, he was letting Finn know that he wanted him, by the way his thumb grazed over Finn's nipples, making him shudder, and jerk in pleasure while they kissed. Finn realized that he couldn't wait anymore. 

Not after dinner.

Not later on tonight.

He wanted Roman, right there and now.

“Roman…” Finn whispered near his lips, “I’m ready. Make love to me.” 

Once Roman heard the words he had been waiting 4 long months to hear, he didn’t wait. He picked the smaller man up by his thighs, making Finn laugh before he was kissed, all the way to the living room. There was a warm fire gently blazing from the fireplace, but the heat between Roman’s arms radiated so much deeper. He laid Finn out on the rug by the fireplace, and slowly Roman got on top of him. They smiled at each other, brown sugar soaked eyes and ice blue seas stared back into each other like both of their hearts were already owned, taken, and made… for just them.

Roman was gentle with him, he kept his eyes on Finn, even when Finn's clothes were being taken off of him, slowly. He was down to his small black boxer briefs while Roman was fully clothed, and something about that made Finn want him even more. He felt those lips moving down his stomach, kissing, each ab and slowly around his belly button, before he turned Finn over on his stomach. Finn looked back at him, as Roman took off his underwear, although completely because it still dangled around Finn's ankles. He spread his thighs apart, and Finn heard him moan as his brown eyes came in sight of Finn’s beautiful pink, pucker. 

He saw Roman lick at his thumb, then softly press down on it, making Finn moan. “I love that sound you just made,” Roman whispered, watching Finn, “Let’s see what sounds I can get out of you when my tongue is deep in this beautiful ass." Finn watched Roman come up behind him, stroking Finn to full hardness, before he wet his lips and began to kiss on Finn's soft asscheeks. He kissed around them, and took a soft bite out of the right one before he let himself lick the inside of Finn’s asshole. Finn was immediately overwhelmed by the pleasure that his head fell forward, gently onto the rug while his favorite samoan’s tongue ruined him for other men inside.

Finn heard before that Roman was great in bed, that's why he waited so long to actually have sex because he didn’t want it to be a one off, he wanted it to be special. Fuck, how special did he feel right now as that tongue thrusted in and out of him, and those hands slapped at his cheeks to keep them parted.  _ Fuck.  _ Finn never had it this good before, not someone who wanted to pleasure every part of him before they got to the good stuff. Oh god, he was so deep, how could he get a tongue that deep in? Fuck, Finn was on air, this felt amazing.

“Roman!” Finn whimpered, backing his ass into Roman’s face while he fucked him. He heard Roman growl, and finally release his hold on Finn, before he could come. Finn turned around, to see Roman licking at his lips hungrily, and beginning to take off his clothes. 

“Come to daddy,” Roman said it so confidently, and with a smug smile. Finn came over to him, and once his pants were down, Finn placed all beautiful 8 inches in his mouth. Roman let out a deep curse as Finn began to suck. He gently grabbed at his short brown hair and watched those pretty blue eyes flicker as his dick moved in and out of his mouth. It was such a beautiful sight, Finn, mouth full and eyes wide, sucking, and slurping like a pro. Roman could watch him suck his dick all night but he wanted more than that. He touched Finn's face gently to pull him off, and slowly Roman laid him back down on the rug.

“Do you want me to go get the condoms? I'm clean you already know that…” Finn nodded with a smile, “but if I want this to be what you want baby, and if you want it safe, I'll go upstairs and get some.” 

He was so sweet. The kind of man Finn could take home to his mom and she'd be so proud of Finn but also strong, independent, rough around the edges. The full package, a guy Finn was falling so crazy in love with. “No,” Finn shook his head, bringing Roman down for more kisses. “I want all of you, right now. Make love to me,  _ daddy." _

They kissed their smiles away and soon, Finn felt Roman's dick, near his entrance. He breathed out softly, they both did while Roman slowly entered him for the first time. “Oh my god!” Finn cried out because he felt so big, he never felt this full in his life. Roman was so deep in, but he hadn't moved yet. He let Finn get used to his size for a moment, before he thrusted in, making Finn moan out loudly. Roman kissed the side of his face, but Finn wasn't having it, he grabbed onto Roman’s hair and looked him dead in the eye, “I'm not a virgin baby, you don't have to be gentle. Fuck me, Roman.” 

Roman took that little piece of information and ran with it. He nodded at Finn, then picked him up in his lap and started to thrust deep inside of him. Finn was moaning out loud while he held onto the back of Roman’s neck, riding that big dick like there was no tomorrow and maybe there wouldn't be.  _ Good, _ Finn thought. At least he know he'd die getting properly fucked. “Roman baby! You feel so good!” Finn whimpered it into his ear, then kissed it and down towards his neck.

“Yeah? You like that? You like..” a hard thrust, “How daddy feels?” 

“Yes!” Finn told him loudly. “Yes daddy yes!”

There was sweat all over their bodies, from the fireplace, and the moment, Finn had his hands stuck in gorgeous black locks and Roman's were permanently on his ass as they fucked, fast, then slower to savor their time together. It was the best sex Finn's ever had, and not just because Roman was great at what he does, but because with every thrust, inside of him Finn could feel how much Roman wanted him, how deep their connection was, and Finn loved every second of it. 

Roman sped up as they kissed, he made sure he was holding Finn extra tight as he fucked him faster, getting them to the brink. Finn's dick kept grinding over his abs, giving him that friction he needed from the bad and the front. He moaned out Roman’s name when he came all over his chest and beard. Roman smiled, laying Finn back down and thrusting deep in him over and over until he felt that thick white seed filling Finn up completely. They kissed like crazy, despite them both already orgasming they wanted more, and their tongues effortlessly moved in and out of their mouths, until they were both spent. 

Roman fell out next to Finn on the rug, and both of the naked men laughed, together, clutching their stomachs as they came down from their high.

“We've been here not 20 minutes and we've already fucked, on the rug, near the fireplace.” Finn chuckled to Roman.

“I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I've been waiting four long months to have you and now that I got a taste, I don't think I want to let you go.” Roman looked at Finn, who was smiling wide, as he looked back at him,  “Does it scare you? To know that I want you the way I do?”

“No,” Finn shook his head, then softly kissed Roman's tattooed shoulder. “It doesn't scare me because I want to be yours, Roman, only yours. That is if, you want a young, irish kid who is still in college.” 

“You're all that I want.” Roman promised him. 

Finn blushed, and moved closer to Roman to lay on his chest. Apart of him was still scared of what it meant to want Roman all the time, to want to wake up and see his face everyday, and eat with him, sing with him, go on dates… love him. But Finn wasn’t going to let fear get in the way of what could possibly be…

The love of his life.  


**Author's Note:**

> blame the baloreigns enablers for this. -Melle


End file.
